


The Final Curtain

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: Emet-Selch would risk anything to be with her shards, a brief taste of paradise. (Pre-Shadowbringer's look at Emet-Selch and bits of his Relationship with the WoL's shards and Lahabrea, Gen Female WoL)





	1. Chapter 1

Emet-Selch stood on the balcony of his room, arms crossed in annoyance. His eyes held a gaze that could melt steel, as he stared at Lahabrea. “Can’t a man enjoy his wedding night?” He sneered at his fellow Ascian. Earlier that day, he as Solus had married a beautiful garlean woman. He was well on his way to achieving his goal of uniting the country and being named Emperor. After having repeated this story several times throughout history he’d gotten rather good at forging empires after all. 

“Why, once again have you chosen her. Time and again, she is a distraction! I understand the need for you to take a bride, but it could have been anyone. You know she’ll never remember you, that Hydaelyn’s claws are too deeply embedded so why do you continue this farce! You would risk everything just so you might marry her for the hundredth time? ” Lahabrea’s voice was low as not to wake the woman, but he was seething. They were close to the next calamity. To the next step in the rejoining. If she awoke as the Warrior of Light now it could ruin everything they had planned. 

Emet-Selch just turned to look at the woman lying in his bed as he brought a hand to his face. “I don’t want any woman. I want her. Even this is better than nothing. I know your concerns, but my goal is still the same. The only hope I have is that we succeed in our plans, she is made whole, and Hydaelyn’s spell is broken. The Garlean Empire will live, will thrive and we will have our calamity. Who I chose as my bride is of no consequence to you or our plan, but it is everything to me. Now if you would kindly leave me to my work, I’m missing out on some rather enjoyable sleep. “ 

With that he turned walking inside, and with a wave of his hand, shut the doors to the balcony with Lahabrea on the other side. 

The other Ascian sighed as he looked at the door. “Why do you continue to torment yourself?” he said to the air before opening a portal and stepping through. 

On the other side of the door, Hades returned to bed with his new (old) bride he brushed a bit of her golden strands away. The face was new, but the soul ...the soul he knew well. 

\----

Solus stood outside the hospital doors, hands buried in his face. It always seemed to go this way. He could have her but only for what felt like brief moments. A few happy years, then the ever growing loneliness would return. Either she would perish, or Hydaelyn would claim her champion. 

He understood Lahabrea’s anger. When she inevitably woke as the Warrior of Light in times that Hydealyn needed her, he would withdraw in his despair that yet again he hadn’t been able to reach her, leaving Lahabrea to finish his work. 

Hades thought he had more time, that they’d at least be able to raise their family together, but that was not the case, as a doctor walked out, he already knew what they man would say. He had felt her soul’s departure.

“I’m sorry my lord, we delivered a healthy baby boy but there were complications…..” 

He didn’t even let the man finish, nor did he go to see his son. He simply got up and walked away. Out of sight of the mortals he teleported away, no one needed to see their Emperor cry.

\-----

Solus sat on his throne, this body had grown old, but his mind was still sharp as ever. Things had been going according to plan. Project Meteor had been successful, and he had sensed her presence awaken at the very end ...but then her light had vanished. He hadn’t even got to lay eyes on her this time around. 

Emet-Selch should have been incredibly happy, but he sat pensive, wondering what she looked like in this incarnation. None of the men on the field had been able to give a description of the Warriors of Light, or really anything at all about them. The Archon that had summoned phoenix had seem to erased the memory of them , for what purpose Emet-Selch wasn’t sure, but it seemed really insulting for the memory of their supposed heros.

But his thoughts were cut short as he sat up, somehow ...there was no way she could have been reborn and awakened so soon. He closed eyes, concentration, and realized it was indeed her energy….she was alive somehow.

Standing, Solus made his way swiftly through the throne room, with a speed and grace that did not fit the age of his body. It seemed it was time for a war of succession, Emet-Selch had more important things to do than run an empire.

\------

Lahabrea looked at Emet-Selch and brought a hand to his head. “Wish you’d have discussed this before you went and killed yourself, do you know how much work I have now?” he growled. 

“\We’re almost primed for another Calamity, and the ensuing battle over my vacated throne will help plunge the world into further chaos. We are far, far ahead of schedule. The First is primed for its role. I have naught an idea what you are angry about.” Emet-Selch insisted a bit flippantly as he waved the other man off as if to dismiss his concern. 

“This is about her again isn’t it.” Lahabrea stared down his fellow Ascian “She remembers nothing, Hydaelyn’s grip is as strong as ever. I did manage to drain some of her power, but her hold did not crack.” some of the anger drained from him as he brought a hand to his face. “You continue to do this over and over. I thought when the Warrior of Light disappeared after Dalamud, we might be able to skip this nonsense for a century” 

Emet-Selch shook his head before looking up at the sky. “I feel it, you may not be able to but Hydaelyn’s hold is weakening. Subtle cracks are beginning to show. I will watch her and wait , looking for any opportunity. She won't even know I exist unless I know for sure I can reach her. The First is the world of Light, Hydaelyn’s domain. That wretched goddess is weak enough, I doubt she could refuse such a feast of Aether….we might be able to use it to break her bonds completely.” 

Lahabrea wanted to argue with Hades, but he knew that it was impossible when he got like this. He simply opened a portal and left, someone had to complete their work after all.

\-------

Normally it was Lahabrea who communicated with him, Elidibus had long ago grown tired of Emet-Selch’s whimsies. Especially where the shattered remains of his bonded were concerned. When the white robed Ascian appeared before him, he found Emet-Selch sitting on the very same spot on the moon where he and Lahabrea had conversed many times before. 

He knew what had happened, Lahabrea’s aether had been snuffed out, and then there were two. 

“Was it worth it?” the words echoed like a deafening roar in Emet-Selch’s ears.

He shook his head before letting out a maniacal laugh. “Worth it he asks?” he smiled at Elidibus, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “For neigh on millenia it has been the three of us, sure we’ve been able to elevate a few of our shattered friends, but even with all we lost….I thought that was it, that with all we’d gone through, all the suffering we’d seen….”

He wanted to rip his hair out as he threaded his fingers through it against his scalp. “I never thought one of us would fall. I took him for granted sure. He was always picking up my pieces. And now he’s dead, and you want to ask me if it was worth it.” his only solace was that it had not been at her hands.

Elidibus looked back down at the Source, and held out his arms. “We have to succeed. It's just the two of us now…..Lahabrea told me about your plan to break Hydealyn’s spell over her, and I do hope you’re right. We need what help we can get, and the loss of her champion would hinder her greatly. But if you’re wrong and we can’t, you need to give up this foolishness. Despite his words, Lahabrea put up with it, we no longer have that luxury. We need to do it, for him and for her. One last chance Hades.” 

And with that Emet-Selch was left to himself once more. He would make her remember, or he would die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested writing more in different era's so here are two. One from the Allagan's and one from Nym/Amdapor/Mhach. Hope you enjoy them.

Emet-Selch leaned on the railing of his private room in the newly built palace that would become his home. It hadn't been his first empire but it would be his best, and the first that he took up as the Emperor and not just the man behind the curtain. The Allagan's would leave a mark on the Source, and his work now would hopefully lay the groundwork for centuries to come.

After the disaster that had befallen the 13th they needed a win.

He felt a familiar pull of dark energy as a portal opened up behind him. He turned to lay eyes on Lahabrea.

"I found her, she's a Meracydian priestess, serving Tiamat." Lahabrea spoke as he moved across the room to stand next to Emet-Selch.

"Well a peace treaty with the Meracydian's should be easy enough. Elidibus is rather apt at such things. I'm sure that we can come up with something suitable to trade for one Priestess's hand in marriage." Emet-Selch replied, his eyes still surveying the landscape.

"And what if you go through all this trouble and she wants nothing to do with you? She'd been corrupted by Hydaelyn. How do you know she won't try to kill you?" Lahabrea insisted.

Emet-Selch simply shook his head. "She may be shattered, broken and lacking all memory, but I have to try. There has to be some way to wrest control of her soul from Hydaelyn. If I help her remember. You have to admit, bringing her back to us would be a great help to our cause.”

He was met with a sigh as Lahabrea looked to the sky. “If only to get you focused on another task.” 

\---------

She was beautiful, Elidibus had managed to arrange the wedding by offering one of their own as a mate for the High Priestess. She had been reluctant at first. Emet-Selch couldn’t blame her, she was leaving the only home her shard could remember, to marry someone she barely knew anything about. 

They had met, and talked, he had made her laugh and smile. It wasn’t *her* smile but it would never be until they succeeded in the rejoining. His heart ached and sang at the same time. Still he found he loved her as easily as he had when she was whole. Lahabrea’s fears had been put to rest as she had become just as smitten with Emet-Selch. Memory or no. 

The ceremony was lovely, they dance, ate, drank and for awhile Emet-Selch forgot that she wasn’t whole, that she was just one peice of her former self. He had to stop himself on several occasions from calling her by the name she used to bare when the world was whole. The fabric of her dress clung to her as they moved across the floor. She hadn’t lost her grace, or her taste for wine. 

So familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. 

\--------

Their life together had been bitter sweet. She had given him 3 children, but she had died in an assasination attempt. As tensions between the Allagans and Meracydian’s grew she had been branded a traitor to her people for her refusal to renounce her husband. It was almost harder than losing her to Hydaelyn had been the first time. 

When she had been reborn, and awakened as Hydaelyn’s champion to defend the parasite’s hold over the world, Emet-Selch had been nearly crushed.

“You knew this would happen eventually. Hydaelyn made her intentions known.” Lahabrea told him, as they stood on the moon. He’d already passed on rule of the Empire to his descendants. 

“I know. But still I had hoped….she still remembers nothing of who she is.” Emet-Selch lashed out, at his friend before bring his hands to his face. 

“We can’t let her succeed. You know this, if she does then we’ll never complete the rejoining. The Calamity draws close we can’t falter now.” Lahabrea pressed. 

“Do what you have to do, but you can’t expect me to raise a hand against her.’ Emet-Selch replied the grief was clear in his voice. The first time is always the hardest they say. 

“No, I don’t. Even if I would entrust you with this mission I doubt you’d have the resolve to carry it out. I’ll put an end to her this time. As painless as I can.” Lahabrea placed a hand on Emet-Selch’s shoulder. He wanted to comfort him, he couldn’t imagine not only losing someone like he had, but having to face off against them as an enemy. For now he would spare his friend this pain. “But this won't be the last time. On the source or others. You need to stop thinking of her the way you knew her. It will help lessen the pain” 

Emet-Selch closed his eyes, they both knew he couldn’t do what Lahabrea was requesting. “At least ...tell me what she looks like this time.” 

\-------

“I shouldn’t be here.” A soft voice giggled standing next to the side of a lake, buried in the heart of Nym. 

Emet-Selch leaned in and kissed the woman softly. “You’re exactly where you’re supposed to be.” 

“If my father finds out I met you here.” She giggles wrapping her arms around the man in front of her. 

“I don’t think he’d mind Princess.” Came the cheeky reply. 

They were at the beginning of the Fifth Astral Era, and this time instead of a single kingdom, they had divided their attention between 3. The mortals were beginning to discover magic. They would be the guiding hand, to help it flourish. Nym, was beginning to come into power, headed by Lahabrea. 

Mhach was starting to form under his careful manipulations. Shatotto had played her part well, even if she didn’t know she was just a pawn. 

Then he had felt his bonded’s soul awaken. A princess of Nym. The second born daughter to Lahabrea in this life. 

She slid to the ground pulling him down with her. “I am glad I could see you today. It's beautiful out, and I’m happy I could share it with you.” 

Emet-Selch laid his head in her lap and smiled up at her. The pain in between was worth the moments like this ...and maybe, just maybe this time they could be happy til the end. Maybe this time she would remember who she was. “It’s always a beautiful day if you’re around.” The line was cheesy but for him he felt it was true. 

“I told my sister about you. She smacked me on the shoulder and told me I was going to cause a scandal. Running around with one who courts dark magicks. But I think she’s happy. She told me she’d come with me if I wanted to talk to father.” She offered brushing a bit of hair from his face.

“Ah, about that.” Emet-Selch said as he rolled over and sat in a crouching position. “I may have already said something to him.” he grinned. “He agreed a marriage would help bring our nations closer together, so I suppose the only question left is will you marry me?” he pulled out a silver etched band with a bright green emerald in the middle.. 

She looked down at it tears in her eyes, “I?!” she stammered before throwing her arms around him. “Of course I will, I love you.” before placing a kiss to his lips.

Emet-Selch returned the embrace, kissing his soon to be bride. Maybe...maybe this time.

\------  
Lahabrea stood next to Emet-Selch. Its true the woman had been his daughter in this life, but that had been part of the plan. They as a rule never got close to their offspring. It would only hinder things later on. And it wasn’t as if they were truly of their own flesh, not with the borrowed bodies they did to conduct their work. 

But she had been everything to Emet-Selch. Soon the countries would be at each other’s throats. Amdapor was starting to blossom under Elidibus’s hand. And another calamity was eminent. But for now the two city-states grieved as one. She had been kind and gentle, and beloved by everyone who knew her. And like the shards before her, died too young. Lahabrea was beginning to see the pattern, Emet-Selch had to have as well, but he would never admit it. Hydaelyn was reclaiming her chosen before they had a chance to save her. 

“Lets go, there isn’t much left for me here now.” Emet-Selch said quietly enough for his friend to hear it. 

“Next maybe you’ll let her go.” Lahabrea sighed. His friend was simply torturing himself. 

“Never” came the reply. “I will never give up on her.” and with that Emet-Selch turned and left. He could finish his grieving in private.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF someone has a suggestion for an era they'd like to see, let me know :)

Emet Selch sat alone in his room, slumped against the wall, tears streaking down the side of his face ...how did things go so terribly wrong? When they had summoned Zodiark and saved their star he thought the suffering was over, but now it had proved to be far from it.

A fringe group had summoned a counterpart to Zodiark, a means to stop them from bringing back those who had sacrificed to bring about Zodiark and save them from their warped reality.

The love of his life, his bonded had perished trying to stop the initial assault, but they had brought the full might of Hydaelyn to bare and she and her soldiers had fallen.

All the while he’d been here…..strategizing how to turn the tide in their favor, but he found it nigh impossible. Zodiark had been created to save their star, Hydaelyn had been created to destroy him, and thus their dark god was greatly out matched.

“I’ll join you soon, I promise.” He had no hope left in him, it had died with her. He closed his eyes, most of his people had already been shattered and scattered to the 13 reflections. Who was there left to save?

“Thank Zodiark I found you.” A voice rang through the darkness, and Eme Selch looked up to see Lahabrea bending over to place a hand on his shoulder. “We need to go, Hydaelyn’s forces are drawing closer to the heart of the capitol, if they find us here, its over.”

“Where is there to run?” Emet Selch asked looking up at his friend. “And what is the point? Who’s left to save?”

Lahabrea took a deep breath, he knew the man was hurting after losing his bonded, but he hadn’t realized how bad. “Hades, we need to go. I know it seems hopeless, but we need you if we are going to fix this. You can’t help them if you’re dead. We’ll find a way to bring her back. Even if it takes a thousand years, we’ll find a way.” he held out his hand to Emet Selch hoping the man would take it

Emet hesitated, it would be so easy to give in, to let Hydaelyn take him, to be with her once more…but there was no guarantee that even in his shattering he could find them again, if they ended up on different reflections it would be impossible.

No Lahabrea was right, surviving was the only way. Already his mind was working as he took the offered hand and stood. “I suppose you know some place we can go?” he asked.

The other man nodded. “I dare not speak it, but follow me, we’ll be safe, and we’ll find a way to fix things. And this time we won't fail, we can’t fail.”

\------

Emet-Selch had heard that she had appeared once more. This time on the First ...and while she normally was reborn on the Source, it had not been unheard of for Hydaelyn to send her chosen to a reflection in its time of need (she had done so on the 13 before it was rendered useless) but this ...this was the first time Emet-Selch had seen her as a _ him, _

It was odd as he observed mannerisms that were so much hers, but also so foriegn. The question of whether or not he would try to court her was taken from him before he had a chance to speculate, (The answer likely have being yes, it was still _ her _ and it was the Soul he cared about) because as soon as he had awakened he’d been elevated to Warrior of Light. In a world with an overabundance of the element it was hardly a surprise that it had come so easy and so fast. 

So he watched from the shadows, like he’d done so many other times, allowing Elidibus his manipulations to bring the First to its end. The desire to assume a form pleasing to this incarnation filled him. But Emet-Selch knew from past experiences that Hydaelyn would be able to warn her chosen of his presence, and they’d more likely come to blows, he at the end of a sword, than in a lovers embrace. 

It hurt, and he hated Hydaelyn even more for it, for all she’d taken from him. For all he’d never get back. 

\-------

Emet-Selch sat on a throne, he’d got creative with this one, the Coerthan elezen enjoyed their frivolity and this one had been plated in silver, with flowers made of gemstones. It was intricate, and in many ways pointless but his subjects adored it. He was in the very beginning of forging this Kingdom, he’d just secured his throne, when he’d seen it. She had reawakened. 

His desire to throw it all away and search for her was strong, but he knew Elidibus and Lahabrea wouldn’t stand for it. Especially since the last time, _ she _ had nearly killed him. Her transformation into the Warrior of Light had come _ after _ he had courted her. She had come tear stained with a dagger of light, and tried to stab him in his sleep. 

That had not been his finest hour. Lahabrea had been his only saving grace. Hydaelyn had told her of the *evil* in his heart. And that he was a dark wizard trying to turn her from the light and enslave her. The anger he felt had been immense, _he was certainly not the one enslaving her._

He’d felt melancholy. It was clear she still loved him as she had plunged the danger into him, and may have succeeded in shattering his form if Lahabrea had not saved him. But he had promised to focus on this endeavor, as he had given up that past life, and let her think she had indeed killed him.

Emet-Selch still had to pick a wife. To that end, they were throwing a massive party, as the elezen were want to do. A grand ball. The idea of choosing a wife who wasn’t her….he still hadn’t fully accepted the idea. But if it wasn’t her, it didn’t matter who, and he was just as likely to pick the first woman he saw, as he was anything. His attention waned, and he nearly fell asleep in his seat.

But as the music started, and the guest began to file in, his attention was called back into focus as Lahabrea placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t believe it.” he whispered as his eyes tracked to the entrance.

Emet-Selch looked up, and his heart clenched. The face was new...the soul was not. There she stood, silver hair done up, dressed beautifully. _ She was here _ and not only that. _ She was here as a candidate for his future queen. _The white rose on her breast signified as much. She was escorted by an older man, he presumed to be her father. 

In a moment he was out of his chair, making his away across the hall. Decorum aside he walked straight up to her, ignoring all other attempts to garner his attention.

Lahabrea watched a pensive look on his face, he knew how this would end, but for the moment he was glad to see his friend happy, as fleeting as these moments were.

They danced all night, and it was clear to all the guests that their King had found his Queen. 


End file.
